


The Edge

by were_lemur



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Drabble, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc's most reliable fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 123  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 2

Murdoc loops his belt around his neck and summons up his most reliable fantasy; MacGyver's full weight pinning him down, one hand on his throat, the other on his cock.

He wraps the end of the belt around his left hand, tightening it, and then begins to pump his cock. He imagines it's MacGyver, pushing him toward the edge, toward orgasm, toward death.

He tightens both his grip and the belt, and lights dance in front of his eyes. But he's not there yet.

Tighter. Harder. Until he comes, hard, and all he can think in that moment is _MacGyver!_


End file.
